thistlewoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheriff Haynes
Sheriff Rhett Haynes is the sheriff of Thistlewood. He is the main human law of the town and runs the Sheriff's department with at least one deputy. He is the father of Gustavo Haynes. He lives with his sister Lyra Wooster and her husband The Meaties Chef. Sheriff Haynes is ambiguously an antagonist of the series. He has issued cryptic threats to Leslea on a number of occasions and has a mysterious link to The Squidicorn that attacked Leslea on their arrival in Thistlewood. Under his command the law of Thistlewood has been incredibly lenient on almost all crime committed by residents, but out-of-towners seem to just disappear. History Early Life At some point in the past, Sheriff Haynes was the lead singer in a band called BEEZTHELSAUS that probably did some variant of metal music. Evidence suggests he still appreciates the music by the number of metal band and concert posters found outside the Sheriff's Office. Season 1 He met Leslea on their way into town and I guess Ezra can fill in this bit. The Interns next met him in episode 3, where he was trying to settle a grievance Pastor Lenore Glover had with her brother Noah, who was apparently leaving hex bags all over town. Leslea was upset and disturbed to see Sheriff Haynes alive after watching him get eaten by the Squidicorn, and yelled at him. The Sheriff seemed to not understand, and responds mostly confused. Joshuwa asked him the way to Meaties, and the sheriff offered to drive them there. The Interns refused mostly due to Leslea being extremely disturbed. He told them the way to the restaurant and gave Joshuwa copies of his business card in case the Interns ever needed to contact him. Although Sheriff Haynes doesn't appear in episode 4, the Interns do come across his shed in the forest when trying to locate Remi Gilmore. His shed contained a number of things but principally a large summoning circle that Joshuwa made a note of and a poster for his old band, which depicts the Squidicorn. Sheriff Haynes was a central character in episode 6 as the Interns decided to try and learn what they could about his past and his relationship with the Squidicorn. They broke into the Sheriff's Office; Joshuwa caused a distraction for Fliss and Cypress to break in by setting a tree on fire and accidentally killing a large number of gnomes, starting his feud with their people. Sheriff Haynes came out of the office and stopped to watch the fire, transfixed by it as his deputy ran to the actual fire department. Inside the office Cypress and Fliss learned that no paperwork has ever been filed for out-of-towners, and that no locals have ever been put on trial or sent to prison. When Leslea tried to keep Sheriff Haynes distracted, they revealed that their parents are lawyers but that they're not a Holowitz. Sheriff Haynes immediately realised that the treaty therefore doesn't apply to Leslea and that they're a valid target and issued what appeared to be a number of veiled threats before leaving to make a phonecall. Leslea followed and confirmed that Haynes was talking about them with another party, and suggested that taking Leslea would be easy. He is next mentioned in episode 9 where Jermaine Foster revealed that he is an anarchist and worships a chaos beast, probably the Squidicorn. Apparently if you get drunk with him in his shed he will lecture about anarchy. Jermaine also explained that Haynes' conclusion that Leslea is fair game under the treaty is a personal interpretation of its rules. It is also explicitly stated that he sacrifices tourists. In episode 10 the interns investigated the Haynes family home. At the suggestion of The Twins they caused a blackout for the entire town while the lawn outside the Haynes household started to eat the ranger truck. Cypress and Leslea managed to get inside the house while Joshuwa dealt with a violent confrontation between the lawn, gnomes and himself. Cypress and Leslea found a secret basement with a shrine to the Squidicorn and an emaciated man who turned out to be Chef Wooster who attacked them with one of his flesh golems, which Thorn held off with his barrier ability. Outside, Joshuwa spotted Sheriff Haynes returning and crashed the truck into his car, critically injuring him. Fliss spotted him in hospital in episode 11, being watched over by Gus. Personality Trivia His computer password is his second dog's name Category:Characters Category:Townies Category:Antagonists